mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Paul Eiding
| birthplace = , U.S. | deathdate = | deathplace = | occupation = Actor, voice actor | yearsactive = 1979–present | spouse = 1 | website = }} Paul Eiding (born March 28, 1957; Cleveland, OhioPaul Eiding's page on VoiceChasers.com) is an American voice actor, voice instructor, and actor, perhaps best known as the voice actor behind Roy Campbell in the Metal Gear series, the narrator in Diablo, Judicator Aldaris in StarCraft, and Max Tennyson in Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Filmography Animation * Avatar: The Last Airbender - Additional voices * Ben 10 - Max Tennyson, Additional voices * Ben 10: Alien Force - Max Tennyson, DNAliens * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien - Max Tennyson * ''Cow and Chicken - Additional voices * Evil Con Carne - Various characters * Sky Commanders - Raider Rath * SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron - Dr. N. Zyme * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - Additional voices * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest - Bennett * The Transformers - Perceptor * W.I.T.C.H. - Jeek TV appearances * CSI: Miami - Judge Porterson (episode Backstabbers) * The Charmings - Don “King of Carpets” Miller * ER - Kadalski (episode The Gift) * Picket Fences - Jason Steinberg * The Pretender - Bernie Baxley * Tales from the Darkside - Rev. Joy (episode Black Widows) * The West Wing - (episode Ellie) * My Name Is Earl - (episode Got The Babysitter Pregnant) * Star Trek: The Next Generation - (episode Liaisons) Film * Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix - Max Tennyson * Cars - Additional Voices * Finding Nemo - Additional Voices * Monsters, Inc. - Additional Voices * Once Upon a Forest - Abigail's Father * Porco Rosso - Additional Voices * Runaway Car - Wally Baird * Spirited Away - Additional Voices * The Transformers: The Movie - Perceptor * Up - Additional Voices Video games * Battlezone 2 - Padishah Frank Burns * Ben 10: Protector of Earth - Max Tennyson * Bloody Roar Extreme - Alan Gado, Announcer * Condemned 2: Bloodshot - Deputy Director Ike Farrell * Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII - Professor Hojo * Dark Cloud 2 - Cedric * Dead to Rights: Retribution - Frank Slate, GAC Sniper * Diablo - Narrator, Pepin, Archbishop Lazarus, Warrior * Diablo II - Narrator, Mephisto, Summoner * Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII - Professor Hojo * Dragon Age: Origins - Additional Voices * Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem - Franciscan Monk Paul Luther/Monk/Supervisor * Eve of Extinction - Z * Evil Zone - Gally "Vanish" Gregman/Narrator/Brian Zar Deline * Fallout 3 - Nathan (and various) * God of War - Gravedigger, Zeus, Greek Soldier * God of War II - Theseus * Grandia II - Skye, Oro, Carpaccio, Brother 3 * Guild Wars: Eye of the North - King Jalis Ironhammer * Halo: Reach - colonel Holland/spartan multiplayer commander * Jade Empire - Kang the Mad * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance - Ymir * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 - The President of the United States * Mega Math Blaster -- Narration * Metal Gear Solid - Roy Campbell * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty - The Colonel * Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes - Roy Campbell * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater - Roy Campbell (Game over sequences, Snake vs. Monkey) * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots - Roy Campbell * Ninja Gaiden II (2008 video game) - Muramasa * No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle - Million Gunman / Captain Vladimir / Narrator * Onimusha 3 - Mitsuhide Akechi * Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time - Zephyr * Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction - Zephyr * Rise of the Argonauts - Argos the Shipwright * Sacrifice - Eldred * Samurai Western - Goldberg * Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Roy Campbell * StarCraft - Judicator Aldaris * StarCraft II - the Overmind, Protoss Advisor * Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror - Gary Stoneman * Sword of the Berserk: Guts' Rage - Duneth/Gyove * Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain - Gary Stoneman * Tenchu 2: Birth of the Stealth Assassins - Azuma Shiunsai * Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne - Gul'dan, Varimathras * James Cameron's Avatar: The Game - Karl Falco External links * References Category:1957 births Category:Living people Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:American video game actors Category:Actors from Ohio Category:People from Cleveland, Ohio es:Paul Eiding fr:Paul Eiding ja:ポール・エイディング pt:Paul Eiding ru:Эйдинг, Пол fi:Paul Eiding